1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates generally to a wind powered apparatus having two sets of counter rotating blades. More particularly, the invention relates to a wind powered apparatus equipped with an electricity generating means having a stator blade assembly and rotor blade assembly that rotates in opposite directions relative to one another. The wind turbine is further equipped with an inner and outer blade arrangement to improve performance by orienting the apparatus into the wind and/or affecting the rotational speed of the blades.
2. Discussion of the Background
Some well-known wind powered apparatus include a rotor connected to several blades, wherein said rotor is combined with a stator to convert rotational motion, produced by the wind as the primarily force, into electrical energy. However, a problem encountered by wind turbines is the need to prevent unacceptably high rotational speeds during extreme wind conditions. Although one method of accomplishing this is by adding brake systems to the apparatus, this just adds more elements to the wind turbine introducing mechanical complexity. Therefore it is desirable to improve performance by providing a method for operating the apparatus that includes limiting the maximum rotational speed of the blades.
Further, another problem encountered with electricity generating wind power apparatus is the relatively high minimum speed that is required before electricity generation can begin without stalling the apparatus.
Therefore, it would be desirable to improve performance by lowering the minimum wind velocity required for a given electrical output from the apparatus and method for limiting the maximum rotational speed of the blades that overcomes the disadvantages and shortcomings of the prior art.